New Beginnings
by RavenclawWonder
Summary: An exchange student comes to Hogwarts in desperate need of change. Her wisdom and perspective of life is new to Harry... What will prevail between the two? Hate, friendship, love... (I suck at summaries) Just read the story :)
1. Get Me Out of Here

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K.R's characters or ideas, for that matter. However, I do own the characters that were created by my imagination. Primarily, the characters of Kaycee Kelton and Madison Fresco. There may be more as the story progresses.  
  
This is my first attempt at any sort of fan fiction. Please, do not flame me, but constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. If you like my story, tell me. If you think I need to improve in my writing skills, tell me! Just don't be extremely rude.  
  
-Amber-  
  
Kaycee Kelton had decided in the end of her fourth year at Rising Sun's School of Witchcraft that she was in the need for a desperate change. She felt sheltered and unaware of the world around her in her present surroundings. A few factoids altered these emotions.  
  
1. Rising Sun was an all girls school. This didn't seem to help her raging teenage hormones.  
  
2. Rising Sun was concealed by Magic in the state of Wisconsin. To her, it was pointless for her school to be concealed by magic because no one seemed to visit Wisconsin anyways. Unless you were addicted to cheese and beer. It really wasn't a centered tourist attraction. She wanted to see the world. Europe was her dream destination...  
  
3. She wanted to meet new people. Rising Sun was a small school. Approximately 150 pupils in all. She knew every student in her school by name.  
  
4. She was very advanced in her knowledge of witchcraft... and her school was very behind.  
  
"Ms. Kelton, I would like to speak to you after class." Kaycee's teacher, Ms. Lovette told her as she entered the room. Kaycee took a seat next to Madison Fresco, her best friend, awaiting the start of Transfiguration.  
  
"Kaycee, are you in touble?" Madison asked with a load of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I did turn Cecilia's toad into a dildo... by accident." Kaycee replied rolling her eyes in the process. Madison laughed at her remark as class began by Ms. Lovette taking roll call. 45 minutes went by of Ms. Lovette's lecture on how to change a pen into a pencil. Something Kaycee had perfected the first month of her first year. At the end of class, Kaycee casually approached Ms. Lovette's desk.  
  
"Kaycee, I read what you wrote in your notebook. The entry of 101 Reasons I Need to Get Out of Here. I quite agree with you. Your magic capibilities match mine, your grade marks are extraordinary, and to be honest, I realize your need to leave this place. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Ms. Lovette asked kindly.  
  
"No ma'am. I have not. Why do you ask?" Kaycee asked unsure of what Ms. Lovette was going to say.  
  
"Hogwarts is the finest school of our kind in the world. It is located in England. I think the lessons leared there will challenge you, rather than bore you. I have talked to the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and he has offered to let you take part in an exchange program. If you enjoy it, and perform well, you may be allowed to spend the rest of your education there. I have already discussed this with your parents. They agreed and the desicion rests in your hands now."  
  
Kaycee looked at her teacher with amazement in her eyes. Was her dream actually going to come true? She hugged her teacher, the one she had grown fond to. Ms. Lovette was like her second mother.  
  
"Thank you! You have no idea what this means to me... This is great, spectacular... wait til' I tell Madison, she won't believe this!" Kaycee was close to tears.  
  
"When do I leave?" Kaycee asked excitedly.  
  
"Since the year is coming to an end in two weeks. Dumbeldore and I decided that it would be best for you to start first thing next year. That way everything won't come as such a big shock to you. I hope you make Rising Sun proud, and I hope you leave an impression on that school. You definitely left a mark here. You are the greatest student we've ever had to offer. And maybe... your quidditch skills might do them good."  
  
Kaycee laughed a little and hugged Ms. Lovette again.  
  
"It is a coed school, right?"  
  
Ms Lovette chucked.  
  
"Yes, Kaycee, it's where you belong..."  
  
This was a short chapter. Expect the upcoming ones to be longer. And, there is a plot… I estimate this story will be around thirty chapters. Muhaha. Even if this chapter sucked, I'll try to make the next ones better. I actually like the way the story is mapped out in my mind. I just hope it turns out good on your computer screen (I was going to say paper… but that wouldn't work…) REMEMBER: I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM OR KIND REMARKS. 


	2. Who Knows What Tomorrow Brings...

The news of Kaycee leaving for an exchange program had quickly spread around the whole school. Everyone except Cecilia Foster was completely happy for her. Before Kaycee knew it, they were out for summer.  
  
One afternoon in July, Kaycee and Madison were in deep conversation about a potion they had learned to create in their second year. Suddenly, a package was dropped on Kaycee's lap from a barn owl flying overhead. Kaycee quickly opened it and read out loud.  
  
Dear Ms. Kelton,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to partake in our exchange program. Please find enclosed all necessary books and equipment. We do realize you may already have some of these supplies.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Kaycee realized in about a month she would be leaving everything she knew behind.  
  
"Madison, I'll miss you most of all. You know that right?"  
  
"Of course. Who wouldn't miss me? I'm just so damn lovable. You'll send me owls every chance you can, right? And you won't forget about me?"  
  
"Your on my top list of priorities."  
  
---August 20th--- (about a month later)  
  
Kaycee was boarding a plane on her way to London. She sat down next to an old man sleeping against the window. She sighed to herself because she knew it was going to be a hell of a long plane ride. With nobody to accompany her, she felt quite alone. About an hour into the flight, she began to experience doubts.  
  
"What if everyone hates me? What if I step out of line and get sent back home? What will my parents say?"  
  
She put these thoughts aside and drifted into a dreamless sleep. She later awoke to a woman's voice.  
  
"We are expecting to land. Please buckle your safety belts. It is currently a lovely 70 degrees in London. We hope you enjoyed your flight on United Airlines. Enjoy your stay."  
  
As soon as they landed, Kaycee unbuckled her seat belt. She got her carry on bag and as soon as possible, she got out of the plane. The letter had also informed her that they had found her a house to stay at while she waited to leave for Hogwarts. She noticed a plump, cheery lady with red hair. She had a girl with her, that appeared a little younger then herself. She smiled as they approached her.  
  
"You must be Kaycee. I'm Molly Weasley. You can either call me Molly or Mrs. Weasley. Whichever you prefer. This is my daughter Ginny."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She offered her hand and a smile. She then turned to Ginny and did the same.  
  
They began to walk to their cab.  
  
"It was really sweet of you to let me stay with you. You really didn't have to." Kaycee commented.  
  
"As I always say, the more the merrier. When we arrive you'll be able to meet my sons, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Ron is in the same year as you. I also have two more sons, Bill and Charlie. They currently do not live with us and Percy is hardly home. He is usually too busy with the Ministry. Everyone will be pleased to see you. And don't mind my husband if he questions you about American muggles."  
  
All Kaycee could do was smile. She smiled throughout the whole cab ride. All the way to Ottery St. Catchpole. They arrived at the Burrow around 8:00 P.M.  
  
"We're back! Arthur, Ron, Fred George, come and meet are guest."  
  
A tall and lanky boy entered the kitchen. The thought that he was semi- cute was Kaycee's first impression.  
  
"Hey. I'm Ron. Nice to meet you." Kaycee figured out he would of said more if he wasn't under parental supervision."  
  
They shook hands casually.  
  
She did the same with the rest of the family.  
  
Kaycee was shown to her guest room. While she was settling in, she had two unexpected visitors.  
  
"Congratulations! You've been voted Most Beautiful Girl In This Room and the grand prize is a night with me!" One of the red heads said.  
  
"That was a bad one guys. Try again, that pick-up line sucked ass."  
  
The other red head took a chance, "Hi, I need your help! My mom says that if I don't get a date by tomorrow, she's putting me up for adoption."  
  
"Cute, but you still need to work on it."  
  
Fred and George laughed.  
  
"Can we keep trying?" Fred asked.  
  
Kaycee rolled her eyes and agreed.  
  
"I'd like to name a multiple orgasm after you." Fred said.  
  
"That was a good one." Kaycee said while laughing.  
  
"There are 265 bones in the human body. How would you like one more?" George battled back.  
  
Their pick-up line war lasted 20 minutes before Mrs. Weasley had told the twins to let Kaycee have some rest. They said their good byes, and Kaycee went to bed not knowing what tomorrow had in store for her.  
  
Ok guys, another pointless chapter. Oh well, it is still in the beginning process. It is pretty hard to start a story for me because I always add way too much detail. Maybe, someone might actually read it someday… 


End file.
